The Training Plan
by LMXB
Summary: Following the events in The Hunt, Ronon makes good on his promise to train Jennifer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SGA or the characters.

 **A/N1:** This is a sequel to The Hunt and is starts sometime around Midway in Season 4. It is a Ronon/Jennifer Pre-ship.

 **A/N2:** A big thank you to Hifield for jogging my memory.

* * *

"You ready?" Ronon asked as Jennifer opened the door to her quarters revealing the former runner on the other side.

"No." Jennifer replied. Seeing the former runner just stand and stare at her she said. "This is a bad idea."

"You want to get stronger? Be able to fight?"

"Well yes."

"Then what's the problem?"

"You."

"Me?" Ronon asked.

"You are too good for me."

"I'm not fighting you." Ronon said. "I'm training you."

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes. Let's move." He added not wanting to argue further.

"Fine." Jennifer shrugged leaving the safety of her quarters. When Ronon started walking down the corridor she asked.

"Where are you going? The gym is the other way."

"You'll see. Let's go."

Obediently Jennifer silently followed Ronon to a disused part of the city and followed him into a large room where the floor was covered in mats.

"Thought you'd prefer not to have an audience." Ronon said. "Carter said we can use this room."

"Thanks." Jennifer said, touched by the effort Ronon had gone to.

"Okay, just like on the planet listen to me and do as I say." The former runner instructed.

"Okay."

"Relax."

"Sorry?" Jennifer asked confused.

"Relax, you are too tense. Bend your knees and relax your shoulders. Feet further apart." He instructed watching as Jennifer attempted to get a good stance. "Good. Now I am going to try to hit you and you are going to block by using this motion with your left arm." He said demonstrating the block. He watched Jennifer attempt the block and when satisfied he said. "Okay this time block my punch."

Nodding Jennifer watched Ronon stand in front of her before lunging forward. Instead of blocking she yelped and cowered away, shutting her eyes. When she didn't feel a blow she cracked opened her eyes and saw Ronon standing opposite her looking less than impressed.

"Sorry." She murmured.

"Again." He ordered. "This time block."

-00-

"How'd the training go?" John asked as he sat down for breakfast. When Ronon just growled in response John joked. "It can't have been that bad, you have no new wounds." He then sobered and asked. "Does she have any new wounds?"

"No."

"So what's wrong?"

"Why can't she see that's she strong?" Ronon asked. "If she believed in herself she'd be able to fight and defend herself."

"I doubt she ever had to defend herself growing up." John shrugged.

"But she did fine on the planet." Ronon said.

"What exactly happened?" John asked.

"She … she cowered and ducked and screamed."

"You mean you scared her?"

"Yes, no. I don't know. She wouldn't relax. Perhaps I am the wrong person."

"You are the best teacher here, after Teyla who is otherwise engaged." John pointed out. "You just need to build her confidence. The marines you teach are arrogant and cocky, the doc is the reverse."

"How am I meant to build her confidence?" Ronon asked.

"Well I'm not a shrink, but I'd guess preparation."

"Preparation?" Ronon asked.

"Sure. Think about it, every time she goes off world she packs for every eventuality. She likes to feel prepared." John pointed out.

"So?"

"So, what would help her feel prepared for training with you? Why does she feel she can't defend herself?"

"She thinks she's weak."

"So what would make her feel strong?"

"Muscles."

"More literal than I was going for, but sure muscles. Get her working in the gym for a bit building up strength."

-00-

"How'd the first class go?" Sam asked as she entered Jennifer's office.

"Um, I'd start with embarrassing and move straight to humiliating." Jennifer said.

"I doubt it was that bad." Sam replied.

"How would you describe screaming and cowering in a corner?" Jennifer cringed.

"What did he do?" Sam asked, concerned that Ronon was making the training too intense.

"Nothing, just told me to block a punch."

"So what went wrong?"

"I don't know. It all made sense when I was blocking air, but as he lunged I kept thinking about how big and strong he was and trying to stop him seemed futile so I cowered away."

"How did Ronon take it?"

"Better than I expected." Jennifer said. "But not great. I guess the good thing about training with someone who doesn't talk much is when they don't talk because they are angry you can't tell."

"I'm sure he's not angry." Sam smiled. "When is your next lesson?"

"Tonight."

"It'll be fine. Just remember Ronon won't hurt you." Sam said as Chuck's voice sounded through the room.

"Medical team to the gate room."

Grabbing a bag Jennifer and Sam raced to the gateroom.

-00-

"Hey." Jennifer said entering the makeshift gym that evening. "Sorry I'm late I got held up in the infirmary."

"It's okay." Ronon assured her.

"You've been redecorating." Jennifer said noticing various different weights in the corner.

"Yeah, thought we'd try something different. But first we run."

"Run?" Jennifer asked.

"You have a problem with running?"

"No running is good, she who runs away today gets to live another day and all that." Jennifer smiled nervously.

"Come on. You set the pace." Ronon said as he opened the door.

When they had established a good pace Jennifer asked. "So what exactly is the plan?"

"You're going to build up some strength before you start sparring."

"Strength? Like doing weights?" She asked.

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with weights?" Ronon asked, sensing hesitation.

"No, well I have just never had much luck with them, short attention span or something."

"Perhaps you were lacking motivation." Ronon suggested.

"Maybe. You teach motivation as well?"

"Wraith not motivation enough?" Ronon asked.

"Never thought if it that way." Jennifer confessed just as she tripped and went flying.

"You okay?" Ronon asked crouching down next to her.

"Great." Jennifer muttered.

"You hurt?" Ronon pressed.

"Only my pride." Jennifer replied causing Ronon to stand and offer a hand to Jennifer.

Accepting his hand Jennifer climbed to her feet, however, her sudden rise caused her to experience a head rush and she swayed as she shut her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ronon asked concerned.

"Head rush. It's nothing."

"Have you eaten tonight?"

"No, I came straight from my shift."

"When did you have lunch?"

"Um, yesterday." Seeing Ronon's glare she added. "It was busy in the infirmary and I was in surgery all afternoon. I had breakfast."

"What did you have?"

"An apple."

"And?"

"Coffee."

Ronon growled before saying. "You can't train like this. You need to eat properly to build up strength. From now on, at least three meals a day. Real meals. Lets go."

"Um, our gym is back that way."

"We're going to eat." Ronon replied.

"What about the training?"

"No point on an empty stomach." Ronon said causing Jennifer to berate herself for not being able to look after herself and once again embarrassing herself in front of the former runner.

 **-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

"Doc?" Lorne called looking over the edge of the cliff to the ledge where Jennifer was standing. "Why are you down there and how did you end up down there?"

"I was trying to escape the four legged, sharp fanged thing that was chasing me. It turns out it likes heights less than I do."

"You hurt?"

"No."

"So to get this straight you are being chased by some sort of animal, you run towards a cliff, whereby you climbed down onto a ledge, hoping the beast didn't follow?" Lorne asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, that works, I guess." Lorne shrugged. "But the animal is gone so you can come back up." Noticing Jennifer didn't move he asked. "You wanting to stay down there all day?"

"No."

"So what's the problem?"

"I really, really hate heights."

Shaking his head Lorne called. "Okay, I'm coming down to meet you then I'll help you up." Turning to his teammate he said. "Stay here and help pull the doc up."

"Yes Sir." The Captain replied as Lorne lowered himself over the edge and dropped down onto the ledge. Happy he was stable he looked at Jennifer and asked.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Apart from humiliated and embarrassed and scared of falling off, I'm great."

"Don't worry you'll be back up there is no time. When you're ready I'm going to give you a leg up and Sanchez is going to reach down and lift you up. Okay?"

"I guess." Jennifer nodded.

"You'll be fine." Lorne smiled. "Ready?"

"Yes." Jennifer said as Lorne helped lift her towards the top.

"Oh my god?" Sanchez said as he pulled Jennifer to safety.

"What is it Captain?" Lorne asked pulling himself over the edge, concerned something was wrong with Jennifer who simultaneously asked.

"What's wrong?"

Ignoring the doctor Sanchez looked at Lorne and said as he pointed to Jennifer's biceps, "feel this."

"What is it?" Jennifer asked, looking at her arms.

"Are they what I think they are?" Sanchez asked.

"What?" Jennifer asked, getting worried and annoyed.

"Doc," Lorne said calmly and slowly. "When did you develop muscles?" The question causing Jennifer to turn scarlet from embarrassment before she pulled her arms away and said.

"Fairly sure you two have just crossed a line."

"Sorry doc." Lorne smiled. "But seriously when did you start working out?"

"It's from all the repairing you lot I have to do." Jennifer shot back, glaring at the two men.

"Not even Ronon gives you that much work." Lorne replied.

"I don't know." Sanchez said. "He's always in the infirmary, that is when he is not in the mess or the gym."

Sensing Jennifer wasn't going to forward any further information Lorne said. "Let's get back to the gate, we already have enough paperwork from this mission." Signaling Sanchez to go on ahead Lorne looked at Jennifer and said.

"Hey doc. Sorry for teasing you. You're not in trouble are you?"

"Trouble?" Jennifer asked confused.

"Yeah. Is anyone giving you a hard time?"

"Other than you and Sanchez?" Jennifer asked.

"What I mean is, is the sudden muscle growth because something has happened? Something I could help with?"

"Yes and no. I was fed up not being able to look after myself on missions so Ronon is helping me learn how to defend myself."

"He is?" Lorne asked surprised. "How's that working out?"

"Okay, I guess. Not sure I can make any bigger an idiot of myself so the only way is up."

"What went wrong?"

"First lesson I cowered in the corner. Second lesson I tripped over my own feet running and then got lectured over diet. Ronon thinks I am so incapable of looking after myself he now checks I eat three meals a day and if I miss a meal he either escorts me to the mess or brings me a tray of food."

"That's good. Someone needs to look out for you and you don't eat enough." Lorne said. "And I guess that explains why you are in the mess more often. How come you don't eat with us?"

"I don't want to be a burden. Besides people normally take pity on me and sit with me."

"It's not pity." Lorne said. "People like to socialize."

"I have to confess it's been kind of fun talking to other people." Jennifer said.

"Anyone in particular?" Lorne asked.

"Not really?"

"So no romantic interest?"

"You asking me out Major?"

"No, just wanted to know if there was anyone I needed to have a chat with."

"Ignoring the complete lack of free time, I have enough problems with the friendship thing. Besides I don't have the best track record, best to stay single."

"I hear that. But if anyone does start hassling you, you let me know. So when's the third lesson?"

"Third lesson?"

"You mentioned what went wrong in lessons one and two."

"Oh, the third lesson was weeks ago and fine. I have been on weights since then, so no cowering. But hopefully soon I'll learn how to block a punch."

"Weeks ago? How have I missed all of this?" Lorne asked.

"Well you were out of action for a while with your leg." Jennifer pointed out. "And since Woolsey joined it has been kinda hectic."

"Still can't believe I didn't know. I need better spies in the city. Seriously though Ronon's a good teacher." Lorne said. "I'm proud of you taking the initiative and learning to look after yourself. Just don't lose your dependence on us, it will bruise our egos."

"Think how much money it would save the expedition though." Jennifer smiled. "The extra funds could pay for new doctors."

"You have been spending far too much time round Woolsey." Lorne pointed out as they reached the gate.

-00-

"Not used to seeing you in the mess at this time." John commented as he sat opposite Ronon.

"The doc is still out on a mission, so no training tonight." Ronon shrugged.

"How are the lessons going?" Teyla asked.

"Fine."

"Have you actually started sparring yet?" John questioned.

"No."

"You know at some stage you are going to have to train." John said. "I can assign her to a class if you want."

"No." Ronon growled. "I've got it."

"So what's the problem?"

"She is still gaining confidence."

"Perhaps she needs a push." Teyla suggested. "Like Rodney, Jennifer needs the right motivation."

"Looks like you might be training after all." John said motioning over Ronon's shoulder at Lorne and Jennifer who were just picking up trays of food. Not waiting for Ronon to respond John waved the duo over. As they arrived John asked.

"How'd it go?"

"Enlightening and educational." Lorne said earning a scowl from Jennifer.

"Something you want to share?" John asked.

"No." Jennifer said sitting down.

"Doesn't look like nothing." John said. "Are you harassing the CMO?"

"Yes." Jennifer said as Lorne said.

"No."

"What's going on?" John asked.

"Lorne found out Ronon was helping to train me. Now he won't drop it."

"How'd he find out?" John asked. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing like you're thinking." Lorne said. "The mission was mainly uneventful."

"Mainly?" Ronon growled.

"Nothing happened." Jennifer said.

"Lorne?" John asked, staring at his second in command.

"Well Sir-" Lorne started only to be saved by John being summoned to the control room.

"Sorry got to run." He said leaving Jennifer to face the music.

"So doc, what exactly happened?"

"Nothing much, I just had a run in with the local wildlife. But I outran it so it's all fine." Jennifer said, noticing John was going to interrogate her further she looked at Ronon and asked.

"Want to train?"

"Sure. But you need to eat."

"I'll take it with me." She said sweeping up her sandwich. "I'll see you later." She added looking at the Colonel.

* * *

 **-TBC**

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Final chapter up tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

As they jogged back into the makeshift gym Jennifer asked.

"Back to the weights?"

"Nope. You're ready for real training."

"I am?"

"You are. You now have the body strength you need to fight. So lets practice the block again. You remember how?"

"Refresher may be good." She confessed.

Nodding Ronon demonstrated the block again then watched as Jennifer practiced. When he was content he asked.

"How does that feel?"

"Good I guess."

"Good, keep practicing." He instructed.

After five minutes, with sweat seeping her T-shirt, Jennifer's arm began to sag and the block became less formed.

"Stop." Ronon demanded.

"What?"

"Your form has gone."

"My arms are tired."

"Rest for two minutes, then start again." Ronon instructed offering Jennifer a drink. When the two minutes were up he asked.

"Ready?" Seeing Jennifer nod he instructed. "Begin."

Obediently Jennifer started to block again trying to fight off the building lactic acid until Ronon once again stopped her and told her to rest. On her fifth iteration she asked.

"Am I ever going to block anything other than air?"

"Are you ready to spar?" Ronon asked.

"No."

"Then back to the air."

-00-

"Ready?" Ronon asked two weeks later.

"I guess." Jennifer replied causing Ronon to stare at her. "Fine, yes I'm ready."

"You sure? This is a waste of time if you don't believe in yourself." Ronon said. "So are you ready?"

"You tell me. You're the expert. I have been training for weeks, practicing move after move. How am I meant to know?" Jennifer asked, her frustration and tiredness showing.

"You'll feel it in here." He said touching his chest. "You trust in what you have learned and believe in yourself. So are you ready?"

"I'm ready."

"Okay. Try to block my punches." Seeing Jennifer nod he slowly threw a punch, which Jennifer blocked. "Good." He commented before increasing his speed. Each time Jennifer blocked his punch.

Ronon continued to vary his attacks, feeling a sense of pride as he saw Jennifer's confidence grow. However, when he felt the confidence changed to over confidence he switched his attack and he increased his speed so he sailed through Jennifer's defences and knocked her to the ground.

Looking down at her he said. "Don't get cocky." He then held out his hand and helped her to her feet.

"A lesson my backside won't forget." Jennifer said.

"Good. Ready?" Ronon asked.

"Ready." Jennifer said as they started again.

-00-

"That was good work." Ronon said a week later. "Now try using this." He said throwing her a long stick. "I want you to block me, then attack when you see an opening."

After a successful block Jennifer gently waved the stick towards Ronon who grabbed it from her hands and demanded. "What was that?"

"You said attack you." Jennifer said defensively.

"So why didn't you?"

"I did."

"No you waved a stick and got disarmed. This time attack like you mean it." He replied handing the stick back to Jennifer. Once again Jennifer gently lunged, once again being disarmed.

"What's wrong?" Ronon demanded.

"Nothing." Jennifer said.

"What are you afraid of?" Ronon pressed.

"Nothing." Jennifer said defiantly. When Ronon merely stood and stared Jennifer said. "Fine, I'm worried I'll hurt you."

"You're worried you'll hurt me?" Ronon asked.

"Yes. I've seen the damage you do to yourself in practice. I don't want to hurt you."

"You know the point of this is to cause pain to your attacker?" Ronon said.

"I know, but you are not someone I want to hurt."

"Want me to dress like a Wraith?" Ronon joked.

"No, but perhaps you could wear pads." Jennifer suggested.

"You want me to wear pads?" Ronon asked.

"Yes, then I can hit you as hard as I want and I won't hurt you." Jennifer explained causing Ronon to look at her like she had lost her mind.

Eventually Ronon said. "In real life people won't wear pads. You need to get used to hitting bodies, it will hurt more than hitting pads."

"Fine. But if you need stiches it's your fault." Jennifer muttered causing Ronon to grin at her new found confidence.

"Ready?" He asked taking a defensive stance.

"Yes. You?"

"Yes." He said as he launched a punch, which Jennifer easily blocked. Jennifer continued to block before she saw an opening, faking a thrust to the right she then thrust to the left and glanced Ronon's thigh causing her to grin.

Jennifer's celebration of her victory was short lived as she found her legs being swept out from under her. Landing on her backside she asked.

"What was that for?"

"You lost concentration." Ronon replied.

"No. I was concentrating very hard on the fact I got through your defences."

"Then you left yourself wide open." He chastised. Holding out his hand to help Jennifer to her feet. "Always be ready and suspect danger."

As Jennifer took Ronon's hand something took over her and she saw an opening and swept out his legs causing him to land on top of her.

Ronon lifted his head so it was a few inches from Jennifer's head and glared down at her.

"You were saying something about always being ready and suspecting danger." Jennifer said innocently.

Ronon continued to stare down at her, becoming increasingly fixated with her lips. Lowering his head he was about to kiss her when Jennifer's radio burst into life. With the moment gone Ronon rolled off Jennifer and watched her frown as she talked with whoever was on the other end.

"Sorry, I'm needed in the infirmary." She said. "I'll see you on the mission tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Ronon said as he watched Jennifer run from the gym wondering what had just happened.

 **-The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. A sequel will be up soon.


End file.
